Sebastian's Series of Unfortunate Events
by ToLoveAFreak
Summary: The demon's luck seems to have run out when Claude manages to get the upper hand.
1. A Change of Scenery

This is my first FanFic, and I hope you amazing readers like it.

I do not own Black Butler, nor the characters.

Gasps for breath resonate off of the walls of the large room. The scent of lust fills the air. The two well-toned figures seemingly move together in rhythm. The darkened form of the demon leers above the other as he unmercifully pounds into him, making the raven haired demon cry out. As the larger demon reaches his climax he smirks down at the bound and exhausted figure beneath him then whispers in his ear.

"You're mine, Michaelis." The spider demon growls, roughly biting into Sebastian's neck as he came. Feeling the pain of the Trancy butler's teeth piercing his skin mixed with the sensation of the hot liquid filling his abused entrance as well as the many thoughts flowing through his mind, the raven hissed in with anger and shame. How could this spider have bested me? Why was I put in this situation? How did this happen...?

A few months ago while Ciel was out with Lizzy who forced him to help her in finding the cutest, most adorable outfits for the trip she also was dragging Ciel along for later that evening. Mey-rin, Finny, Tanaka, and Bardroy decided to take the opportunity to go out and enjoy themselves at a nearby beach, and thus leaving Sebastian alone in a mansion. Having this lavishing structure all to himself was a rare occasion for the Phantomhive butler, for he was used to having Ciel or at least one of the other four who resided in this estate around. And as it would seem, he'd finished all the housework and errands that had needed to be done ahead of schedule and the time wasn't even past noon, leaving the raven haired demon bored and with nothing to do.

Just as Sebastian thought he'd be left without something to occupy his time, he had heard someone knocking upon the door. When he went to welcome whoever was outside, all he'd seen was a bright flash of red before he'd found himself lying on his back on the freshly polished floor with a very familiar flamboyant red-headed shinigami grinning down at him and the door wide open. The sudden action left our favorite demon with a look of confusion and bewilderment until he regained his composure then looked back at the emerald eyes staring at him.

"Hello, Bassy." Grell said in his usual excited tone. Heaving a rather annoyed sigh; the demon greeted the uninvited guest then promptly told him to get the hell off in his politely threatening voice. The red shinigami pouted then retreated from where he was sitting on Sebastian's chest; allowing him to get up and dust himself off. Just as Sebastian had finished readjusting his tail coat, Grell decided to wrap his arms around the butler's waist from behind and kiss his neck, gently sucking on the porcelain skin.

The raven stiffened and turned his attention to the god of death that had taken him by surprise.

"What are you doing..?" Sebastian asked cautiously. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Although he was already used to Grell's constant flirting and advances, there was something different about this time. Something didn't seem right.. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side only to find a syringe with a large dose of a clear liquid being injected into his torso. He looked at the fiery shinigami in shock as his vision began to blur and his legs began to feel weak.

Sebastian collapsed to the floor as the drug began taking full effect. He looked up to where Grell stood to demand to know why he was doing this only to see the Trancy butler, Claude Faustus, standing above him with a look of sinister amusement. Fear was something the demon had only ever seen in the eyes of those who'd crossed his path, never truly experienced the emotion himself until now. His last thought was to run before he blacked out, the sound of laughter echoing through the empty darkness.

By the time Sebastian awoke, he could tell it was already dark by looking out a nearby window. The room was a blur to the dazed raven, the only thing he knew was that he was lying on a bed and was unable to move.

"Where the bloody hell am I..?" He questioned, more to himself then anything, which is why it made him jump when he received an answer.

"You're at the Trancy estate, or to be more specific, in my bed chamber." Claude replied in a low voice, the amusement present in each word said by the spider after seeing Sebastian's reaction when he spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?! I demand you release me this instant!" As these words passed the Phantomhive butler's lips, the glassed demon began to chuckle.

"You're really in no condition to be giving me orders, Michaelis." The spider demon laughed as he approached the bed, not taking his crimson eyes off of his rival. The ebony haired demon crawled on top of the slightly smaller man and smirked as he looked down at the glistening crimson orbs triumphantly.

"The drug I'd injected into you earlier has a peculiar side effect, you know. It causes the user's senses heighten, making every touch feel like so much more..." The Trancy butler whispered huskily. Claude leaned down and slowly started lapping at the mark he'd made earlier when he was disguised as Grell, making Sebastian shiver. This reaction made it all the more pleasurable for the larger demon as he made another dark bruise on the soft white skin. Sebastian cursed the drug and that wretched spider tenfold as he felt his cheeks start to flush and his breathing began to get shallower.

Claude sat up to observe his handiwork and the sight before him was more than he'd expected. Sebastian's cheeks were painted red and his lips parted ever so slightly, the top buttons undone of his now crumpled white undershirt exposing his muscular chest as it rises and falls, and his brilliant ebony hair strewn across his face and over his half lidded eyes. The glassed demon didn't understand why he had this strange feeling wash over him. Like he actually wanted to take Sebastian, more than just to humiliate him.. But to hear the smaller demon beg for him, to moan, to cry out his name as he came because of the pleasure Sebastian experienced under Claude's touch.

The thought sent chills along the Trancy butler's spine and he looked down at the prize beneath him with a lustful smirk.

"You're mine, Michaelis..."

Please review, thanks~


	2. Losing Myself

Sorry it took me so long to update, I'd lost my USB with this chapter on it..

This chapter is taken from the point of view of Sebastian. Anyway, here it is.

Those were the events that led up to my current situation, lying on the bed of the Trancy butler, completely exhausted and unable to retain consciousness without feeling my body pulse painfully. I tried to move but to my dismay, I was still bound. It probably didn't matter because in my fatigued state I wouldn't have made it through the door let alone back to the Phantomhive estate, and the incantation that Claude placed upon me also hindered any attempts of escape I may make. As I lay helplessly on the silken sheets of the Spider demon's bed, the realization that I'd been rejecting to acknowledge during my time held captive here finally came to me. I, Sebastian Michaelis, have been broken.

The days went by cruelly slow. One of the other servants would usually come in to help me bathe and bring me food since Claude was usually busy keeping Alois entertained and I was always too drained to do it myself. The maid, otherwise known as Hannah, was the one to usually do this task. She often apologized as she would help me wash, also taking care to be gentle on my bruised skin. I acctually enjoyed when she came by to assist me, whenever Claude would find the time to wash me, it'd usually end up with me being in need of another bath. As for when Timber, Canterbury, and Thompson would help, I could hear the hushed whispers that they made to each other, discussing the marks on body and all other things they find on me through the courtesy of Claude.

As days went by, I became allowed to wander the Estate with the permission of Alois, I could tell he felt pity for me seeing as he knows the feeling of being kept in this very mansion for the same reason, he would've let me go if it wasn't for being who I was. I found ways to keep from losing muscle by using furniture from the rooms that are less used as weights. Soon after I'd started this habit of lifting furniture and finally getting a few days away from Claude and getting a chance to recover, it was just my luck that he would walk in just as I'd finished my routine, sweaty and tired.

I could see his smirk from across the room, the tinge of panic nipping at me from the back of my mind. He approached me as predator stalking its prey with a feral gleam in his eye. I backed away in hopes of putting distance between he and I until I found that a wall was blocking my escape. The spider was already upon me and had me by my wrist.

"Why if it isn't my little toy, having fun are we?" Claude chuckled. I glared at him then reached for a vase with blue roses painted on it from a nearby table and smashed it against the side of his skull, hoping it'd buy me enough time to break free and get to some other room far from this one. My attempts were in vain for he only looked furious.

"Michaelis, you just made a dire mistake..." He said in a voice that could only be described as venomous. The glassed demon slammed my back against the wall with a bruising force then roughly bite into the crook of my neck. I shouted and told Claude to stop, but the demon only laughed. With a swift movement of his hand, the spider had removed the jeans I'd been wearing and had me pinned against the wall with a sinister smirk. Claude then grabbed me through the thin silk boxers I wore and began rubbing my member, eliciting chocked moans to pass my lips.

"Cl-Claude, please.. Stop." I half-begged, only to receive an amused laugh.

"I think not. That was a rather expensive vase you just broke.. How do you plan on compensating for it?" The ebony haired demon questioned, obviously having an answer before I could even reply. He dropped his trousers then grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me forcefully onto a nearby couch and he sat himself between my legs.

"I think I know exactly how you could pay for that vase." The older demon growled. I tried to move back but his grip on my hair tightened and he only laughed at my failed attempt. He then leaned down and licked one of the numerous bruises on my neck, sliding a hand down the front of my boxers and started stroking me. I moaned and weakly tried to push Claude away, but got nowhere. I could feel myself getting harder, he knew just where to touch, where to bite, and where to lick that would send me over, even if it was him. And he knew exactly how to use that all against me.

He grazed his teeth against the skin bellow my ear, with his other hand he took one of my nipples between his fingers and pinched the soft pink bud. I gasped and my back arched up towards him, I could see the amused and lustful look that flashed in his golden eyes. I didn't even realize he'd completely undressed me, let alone himself, until I felt him raise one of my legs over his shoulder then thrust in. All I could manage was a stifled cry then grit my teeth. It was excruciating, no matter how often we did this I could never get used to it. I always felt like I was going to be split in two, never a chance to adjust.

Claude continued to pound into me without mercy, I screamed out when he hit a certain spot within me which made him chuckle as he hit it again. I hissed as my hips bucked on their own and words I didn't mean spilled from my lips.

"Please… Ha-Harder!" I couldn't stop myself.

"Ah! Yes!" I don't know what came over me.

"There, again!" I'd lost myself.

"I... I'm going to-!" Then a sensation of pure euphoria before everything slowly faded to black…


End file.
